1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable electronic device and, more particularly, to a foldable electronic device with an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the science and technology, many electronic devices bring convenience to the people and become essential in their daily lives. For example, many people carry notebook computers and utilizes network to communicate with others or obtain needed information. The wireless network becomes popular gradually, and therefore, users may utilize wireless network to access the Internet besides network cable.
To provide preferred signal quality for users, an antenna is often disposed in a notebook computer and used to receive signals transmitted from the wireless network access point. Generally-speaking, the casing of a conventional notebook computer is made of metal such as aluminum magnesium alloy to obtain enough strength. However, the shielding effect of the metal affects reception of the antenna. Therefore, for the casing of a conventional notebook computer, besides the metal, the plastic is also used. One portion of the casing, which corresponds to the antenna, is made of the plastic. Thus, the reception of the antenna is not affected.
In this way, when the casing is produced, the cost of producing and assembling the plastic part is additionally added. In addition, the metal is different from the plastic in the tactile sensation, and then the appearance is affected. Furthermore, when the casing is designed, the aesthetics of whole casing should be considered, and the plastic part needs additional adornment and beautification.